The Grand Tour
by rachelmeyers
Summary: When Aunt March offers to take Amy to Europe, Jo is bitterly disappointed. Laurie suggests she accompany him and his Grandfather and she can't say no to such an offer. She also decides it will be the perfect opportunity to match Laurie up with some dainty European heiress and stop him mooning after her, but will she change her mind when she sees her friend in a new light?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"It's just not fair!" Jo cried, flinging herself down on the elegant sofa.

"I know it's not, but there's no need to go rumpling yourself." Laurie commented, raising an eyebrow at Jo's animated state of agitation.

"That should have been my trip. And it would have been! Oh, why can't I keep a rule on my tongue?"

Jo's voice was muffled as she turned her face into the over-stuffed pillows that she had unceremoniously shoved to one side during her theatrics. "Why can't I be more well behaved?"

"Well, a fellow wouldn't like you have so much if you were."

Jo grimaced into the pillows. Any other time, this comment of Laurie's would have been accompanied by a lopsided smile and would be an innocent way of boosting her spirits. But lately he had become much more earnest where compliments were concerned. And she didn't need to look at him to know his dark eyes would be eagerly turned to her to see if his comment had elicited some sort of hidden response he was clearly aching to see. _Well, he won't._ She promised herself. She wasn't ready to go moony over anyone, particular not Theodore Lawrence, no matter how hard he stared at her.

"Not that it matters, anyway." Jo said, ignoring his comment. She rolled onto her back and hugged the pillow close into her chest. "Good things never come to me."

She felt the self pity that dripped from the statement, the bottom lip that jutted out, and decided she didn't care if it was childish. It was a bitter, bitter disappointment to her. She had waited years for Aunt March to take her to Europe, just as she had always promised, and now the much longed-for treat had passed to Amy. Amy didn't even care about Europe, about history or meeting interesting people, or how many wonderful ideas for stories it would give her. Her _Mondici's of Venice_ stories would have so much more authenticity if she could pen them _in Venice_ instead of her pokey old garret.

"We are feeling sorry for ourselves today, aren't we?" Laurie remarked after a long moment of silence. Jo threw her cushion at him, and it bounced jauntily off his dark curly head.

"And violent." She remarked, dryly. "Don't toy with me, Teddy, I'm not in the mood."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Her friend said, crossing his long legs at the ankle and reaching for a newspaper his grandfather had disposed of the previous day.

_It will be wonderful for Amy._ Jo reasoned with herself. It was wrong to so begrudge her sister the experience of travelling, and the chance to improve her painting. _So why do I still feel so jealous?_ She let out a long sigh. Just when she thought she was managing her temper, something like this would come along and send her right back to the start again. _It's not fair, it's not fair!_ Jo fumed.

"So Amy's going to Europe with Aunt March." Laurie remarked calmly, not looking up from the newspaper he was now affecting to read.

"Yes." Jo said. "Where have you been for the last half hour?"

"Just getting the facts straight." Laurie remarked, still speaking in that infuriatingly jolly tone of voice. He began to whistle and Jo thought seriously about murdering him.

"And you're upset because _you_ wanted to travel as Aunt March's companion, and spend months fussing over her and meeting her every need?"

Jo rolled her eyes.

"Bless me, _no_, but I want to travel. And if being Aunt March's companion was the way to do it then by rights I would have been the most agreeable companion there is." She felt the slightest hint of a smile tugging at her lips. "But I guess you're right. If I must lose out on Europe, at least I also lose out on Aunt March being crotchety about her rheumatism all the day long." She sighed. "It's just that I _so longed_ for Europe, Teddy. I can't tell you how it would have improved my stories. I'd have come away with armfulls of new locations, and ideas, and-" Her voice began to increase in pitch and vitality. "And the _places_. Can you imagine seeing - really _seeing_ - the Parthenon? And London, oh I'd love to go to London-"

"Then why don't we?"

Laurie's question was so sudden that Jo wasn't quite sure she had heard him correctly. He had lost all pretense of reading the newspaper, and had dropped it in a pile on the floor. His legs were no longer stretched out, but bent at the knee as he sat forward on his seat, barely able to contain his excitement at his idea.

"What?" Jo whispered.

"London! Paris, Rome - why, we could go anywhere!" Laurie's excitement was catching and Jo felt her heart begin to beat fast. She could still go! She might visit all the places she had spent so many years just reading about. She could-

She couldn't.

"Oh, I can't." She said, reaching for another cushion to throw down in frustration. "Oh, Laurie you are cruel to tease me. You know there's no money, and what little there is will go on getting Amy ready to travel. Where am I going to find the means to go to Europe? My stories sell, but I'm hardly Shakespeare."

"I'll pay." Laurie said, simply. "No, Jo, listen." He spoke over the protestations that were already forming. "There's some business in Europe Grandfather has been talking to me about for months now that I've been putting off, hardworking college student that I am-" Jo snorted at this. Laurie ignored her and continued speaking. "Well, winter vacation is coming up and I'm sure I could convince the old man that now is the time. Perhaps I could even finish my studies out there, in Oxford or some such pleasant place. You can run around the country getting inspiration and I'll peg away until graduation and then the world is our oyster! What do you say?"

What could she say? It was too much to believe, too much even to hope for.

"I-"

She hesitated, wanting so desperately to say yes to the smiling face of her best friend. But there was a tiny flicker in his eyes that reminded her of the cmoments he had been making recently, the actions her family teased her about, the merest hint of a suspicion that Laurie wanted more than just friendship from "his Jo."

"Oh, I couldn't-"

"Nonsense!" Laurie got to his feet, and snatched Jo up with two strong hands. "You can, and you must! The Vaughns are in London - you remember them, Camp Lawrence stalwarts, but Fred really is much pleasanter now. Why, we could even meet Amy out there, wouldn't that be fun? We could spirit her away from Aunt March for some merriment around Christmas. I say, wouldn't Christmas in Germany be divine? Think of the music!" Rapture broke across Laurie's face and Jo felt her own defences lower. He hadn't made any talk of _the romance of Paris_ or any such nonsense. And he was just as eager to see Amy, and the Vaughns. Maybe she had mistaken his intentions all this time. _And why shouldn't I go?_ She asked herself. _Why not have some fun for a change, and be the one who gets to have adventures. Why not?_

"Alright." She said, quickly and quietly before she could talk herself out of it.

"Alright?" Laurie grabbed her arm in a hearty handshake. "Yes, alright!" He pulled her into a hug that was for once full of friendly excitement and not awkwardly avoided. Jo buried her face into his shoulder, unable to keep the smile off her face. _She would get to go to Europe after all! _

* * *

><p>Meg had been the first to cry propriety. After Laurie and Jo had dashed upstairs to run the plan past Laurie's Grandfather - the old man had beamed at both of them in turn, and promised to look into travel arrangements at the first opportunity - Jo had floated home in a daze.<p>

The March household was still in a flurry of trying to get Miss. Amy March ready for her European travels, so to be confronted with news that her sister, Miss. Josephine would also be embarking on a trip of her own was not met with quite the enthusiasm Jo had hoped for. Marmee had blinked once or twice in quick succession, before enveloping her tall daughter in a hug, ensuring again and again that the plan was approved by Mr. Lawrence, and not just Laurie's idea of a lark. Father had reached straight for his German Masters, and begun constructing a list of places Jo must take her pen to soak up the ghosts of Goethe and Schiller. Beth, too, had gleefully grinned from her spot on the sofa, and whispered into Jo's neck as they embraced, "Oh, Jo! How wonderful! I shall miss you terribly, but I am so glad you will get to go. That blessed boy for offering it to you!"

Even Amy had had the grace to look delighted with the news, and not even the slightest bit put out that her own plans had been so briefly overshadowed by the revelation. "It will be quite lovely to be able to meet up, and do things together, for I was a little concerned I would be homesick. Now, knowing you and Laurie will be waiting for me at Christmas, I am even more excited to go!" And she had offered Jo her new gloves on the spot, for "An elegant lady can't travel without gloves!"

Jo had accepted the gift in the spirit they were meant, though she had laughed at Amy's assertion.

"I ain't elegant, and fortunately Laurie and his Grandpa know it." She winked. "At least they won't shut me up n a box, but allow me to roam quite free while Laurie's at his studies and both men at business."

"Roam? Oh, Jo, you mustn't!" Amy protested.

It was just at this moment that pretty Mrs. Brooke called on her family, with a few last bits for Amy's case. She was quite shocked to find Jo dancing around the sitting room, while the rest of the family were in all sorts of disarray, trying to calm one daughter and turn another's attention back to packing.

"How about it, Peggy!" Jo rejoiced, pulling her sister into a dance. "I'm off to Europe too! You thought Miss. Amy here was the one of us Marches to go a-travelling, but I get to go too, isn't it splendid?!"

"Splendid." Meg replied, automatically. Once Marrmee had filled her in on the particulars, she pulled Jo to one side.

"Of course you aren't really going to go."

"Of course I really am!" Jo protested, folding her arms. "Laurie asked, his Grandpa is delighted. Marmee and Father say it's ok, why shouldn't I go?"

Meg's eyebrows shot up her forehead.

"But, it's not proper!" She cried. "You aren't children any more, Jo, you can't go romping-"

"Oh I know all that." Jo said, with a dismissive wave. "Believe me, you don't have to tell me all that. But here's the thing, I've got a plan to fix Mr. Theodore and his romantical nonsense." She leaned in conspiratorially. "A change of scenery. You wait, once we're off having adventures instead of cooped up here all the time, things will settle back into their proper place. One look at an old horse like me next to the dainty little ponies of Paris and Rome and I will fade right to the back of that poor boy's mind." She cut Meg off before she could speak. "Oh, I know you all tease me about Laurie, but we're just friends. He knows that, he just gets it confused sometimes. That's why this trip will be so good for us. We can stop fussing around each other and have a jolly old time, and if I get the chance I shall match him up with some elegant little princess so the whole thing will be settled. Don't worry, Mrs. Brooke." She dropped a kiss on her sister's cheek. "We'll be proper as nuns! Well, I will. Can't speak for my boy and his propensity for getting into scrapes." She swung off to the stairs, taking them two at a time. "Now if you don't mind, _I _have packing to do _too!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Dear Bethy,_

_I really felt dismal when Father said goodbye at the docks. Honestly, I don't think I've eve felt so alone as when I saw his face, with his most cheerful smile and his arm raised in a wave, fading into nothing as we began our journey. Of course I was only allowed a moment to feel miserable, before up popped Teddy like an exciteable Jack-in-the-box, and we began an adventurous explore of the ship. For it was my first time at sea, you remember, though Teddy has travelled often, and doesn't he just delight in reminding me! He affected such airs on that first day, about "Of course, that's just how one does things at sea, my old fellow!" Every moment, quite putting my nose out of joint. Balance was mightily restored about our third day at sea, when the temperature worsened and what had been smooth sailing became rather rough - such huge waves I tremble to think about it now. Anyway, I stationed myself quite happily on deck, with a nice thick blanket, and watched the moody grey skies, for I love a good storm. Poor old Laurie had to take himself off to bed, because apparently "how one does things" includes a hefty bout of sea-sickness. There's providence! Serves him right. Of course, I managed to hide my smugness and took him tea like a good friend ought. It seemed like just a short time later that we landed-_

Jo paused, and chewed thoughtfully on the end of her pen.

"What ho, Jo!"

At the cheery sound of Laurie's greeting, Jo looked up, just in time to see the familiar curly head duck beneath the low ceiling. _Drat._ Jo had chosen the quiet nook in an even quieter tea-room in hopes that its overtly feminine decor might dissuade Laurie from joining her. She was itching for a few moments' peace.

"What's the matter?" He froze, obviously sensing her irritation at his arrival.

"What do you want?" She asked, eyeing him suspiciously. She didn't make a move to encourage him to sit, but he pulled an empty chair up anyway, and sat un-self-consciously.

"Genius burning?" He asked, quirking his eyebrows to peer at the sheet of paper covered in her spider-y scrawl. She slammed a book down on the table-top, obscuring his view.

"None of your business." She said, briskly. "Just a letter to Beth. Now, what do you want? Tell me quick, for you know I don't like to be disturbed when I'm busy."

Nodding sombrely, Laurie handed her a card without another word.

"Mrs. Kate Richardson would request the pleasure of Mr. Theodore Lawrence and Miss. Josephine March at a small gathering this evening-" Jo read aloud, trailing off as she reached the unfamiliar address. It was a jolting reminder that she wasn't at home, the funny way the English addresses looked. Strange street names, too, not at all like at home.

"Who is Kate Richardson?" She asked, cursing Teddy for the look of victorious delight he shot at her. He had peaked his interest and he knew it, rejoicing in thoroughly disrupting her busy morning of work with his arrival.

"Kate _Vaughn_ as was. You remember. Dreadfully prim and proper, not a particle of fun."

"I remember." Jo said, dryly. "And won't this be a delightful use of our time. Our _limited_ time." She underlined the word. They had been in London almost a week already and Jo was already wringing her hands at how much she _hadn't _yet managed to see. And that wasn't even considering places like Stratford that she ached to get to.

"Now, come on, Jo dear. You know if we go together it won't be half so tiresome. Besides, I expect she will invite the lads as she knows we remember them with fondness. And there's bound to be some interesting fellows there to pass an hour with. Besides," He knit his brows. "I need you along with me to ensure I behave like a gentleman."

Jo snorted, and Laurie looked hurt.

"No, Teddy, it's not that." Jo tried to choke back her laugh. "It's the very thought that _I_ could be the person to make _you_ behave like a gentleman. You are far more accomplished than me in polite society and you know it."

"Now, I don't know about that-" Laurie began, manfully. "Well, anyway," He said, changing tack. "It shan't be half so fun without you. There'll be dancing and you know you love to dance. And you have that new dress-"

"How do you know about that?"

"Saw it. Meg was wrapping it up for you."

"Oh." Jo drummed her fingers anxiously on the table top. He was right, she did have a new dress - the first real honest-to-goodness party dress she had had in years, in a beautiful shade of burgundy that complimented her dark hair. But she hadn't planned to wear it unless it was a necessity, certainly not just to dress up and dance with Laurie's friends. Besides, if there was to be any hope of Laurie finding someone else to look at with those fiery eyes that were currently fixed not-so-subtly on her, then he needed to see people on his own, without her there to act as a distraction.

She let out an ostentatious sigh.

"Oh, come. It will be jolly fun. Grandpa is coming too, though only for the meal, so if you really have had enough we three can all come away early when he does. What do you say?"

Casting a woeful glance down at her letter, Jo hesitated a little longer, before feeling herself relent. It would be divine to get all dressed up, and to go out and be around people she knew, at least a little. She was a little overwhelmed with all the people they had met new, and eager for familiar faces that weren't just Laurie's or his Grandfather's, kindly though they both were. Seeing Beth's name on the letter she hadn't yet finished convinced her. Beth would be eager to hear news of the "dreadful Vaughn boys" she remembered from their Camp Lawrence days, and Meg would like to hear about Kate's new husband and family...besides, perhaps she could do her best to push Laurie on one of the elegant English roses that were bound to hang on him, before escaping when Mr. Lawrence left.

Why, she could be home and tucked up in bed early! She might even fit in a few story ideas with the party still fresh in her mind and Laurie otherwise occupied.

"Fine." She said, eventually, trying not to notice the way Laurie's face lit up still further at her comment. "But only if you go away and let me finish my letter in peace."

Laurie obliged, and exited, pausing only to pull the most un-Gentlemanly face ever seen through the window at her.

* * *

><p>"There."<br>Jo grimaced as she looked at herself in the mirror her small room was fitted with. _Well, it ain't elegant._ But it was smart, and that was probably the best she could hope for. For the first time in her memory she felt a flutter of sadness that she wasn't beautiful like Amy, or dainty like Meg. It hadn't seemed to matter so much at home, but here in fashionable London, Jo felt plain and provincial, and she didn't like it.

_Well, all the better._ She reminded herself. If she'd wanted Laurie to be shocked out of any adolescent feelings towards her then what better means than to place plain old countrified Jo right next to an elegant London lass? So why did the thought make her stomach clench?

"You're just hungry." She told herself, irritably, reaching for a small handful of walnuts she had brought back from her outing and crunching them noisily. "There." She told herself, though she still didn't feel any better.

At least her hair looked nice, swept up and pinned in a style she had seen Amy perfect. Jo's didn't curl, of course, but the effect was still striking. It would do.

She pulled on the new gloves, grateful after all that Amy had been so adamant she take them.

"Dear me." She muttered aloud, a grin tugging at her lips. "Wouldn't they all laugh to see me prinking and preening in front of a mirror? It's only Laurie and some folks, what do they care what I look like?" And with that final sensible comment, Jo swept up her wrap and clomped down the stairs noisily.

The two Messieurs Lawrence were standing patiently in the sitting room, Laurie pacing and Grandpa glancing over the day's newspaper.

"All ready?" The older man asked gently, his face relaxing in a smile. It amused Jo how often they had been nervous of the old man before they had got to know him better. It seemed like a lifetime ago now.

"You look beautiful." Laurie said, his admiration plain.

"You don't scrub up so bad yourself." Jo said, eager to nip any "romancing" in the bud. They were friends, off for a jolly night out. There was no need to get silly about it.

"Now, are we off?" She asked, as Mr. Lawrence got to his feet and led the way out of the small inn to where a carriage awaited them. "I wonder if the Vaughns will remember me." Jo mused. "Doesn't all that larking seem like years ago?"

"Oh they do." Laurie said, nodding fervently. "In fact Grace - you remember Grace? - she's quite a fan. They read your book, and some of your stories. They're all eager to know if you'll be writing more while you're here."

"Oh?" Jo's response was light, belying the anxiety Laurie's friendly comments had made. She hadn't realised she was to be on show tonight. _Miss Josephine the Authoress_ would receive far closer scrutiny than _Laurie's old chum._

She let Laurie help her into the carriage and if he held her hand a fraction longer than was strictly necessary, she chose not to notice. Mr. Lawrence followed, and Laurie clambered in last, after giving their address to the cabbie, an older man clad in a thin jacket and cap, whose response in garbled cockney twang Jo could make no sense of whatsoever.

"And we're off!" Mr Lawrence said, patting her arm. "My dear, Laurie tells me you are in the process of writing a letter to your sister. Might I give you some sheet music to send along with it? I happened to find myself in a music shop this afternoon and took the liberty of purchasing her some."

Jo and Laurie exchanged an amused glance. The older man never "happened to find himself" anywhere he didn't expressly intend on being. But Beth was his especial pet, and Jo knew he half wished he could bring her along for the trip too, to experience the great music and opera in the city. Beth was far too frail, but Jo knew she would be so touched to know that they were thinking of her.

"Yes, of course. How lovely!" Jo said.

The carriage began to slow, and then lurched to a stop.

"Here-ee are, gov'nor." The cabbie said, jumping down to open their doors for them.

Laurie hopped out and paid their bill, arranging what time he would return for Mr. Lawrence, and then turned to help Jo and his Grandfather out of the carriage.

"Well, here we are." He said, taking Jo's arm and steering her towards a large white house, set back across wide gardens, still green and blooming despite the slight chill in the September air.

"I thought you said it was a town house." Jo whispered, suddenly feeling dreadfully underdressed.

"Yes." Laurie nodded, amused at her distress. "Pretty, ain't it?"

"Oh, Teddy...I can't go in there. I'm not smart enough."

"Nonsense." Laurie said, pulling her closer to him. "You look splendid, and we need you to make up the party. Now come on and don't be such a coward!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Once Laurie had wheeled her through the front door, Jo's nervousness only worsened. Though she had gone to plenty of parties at home, this was a whole 'nother Continent, and she was quite sure there were rules of ettiquette she didn't know and would lead to misunderstandings and embarrassment. So she hung on Laurie's arm quite unconsciously. For his part, he didn't seem to mind her attachment, and promenaded her around the party as if she were far more than just a friend. Several older women whispered behind their fans about the "sweet young American couple" and the "interesting young woman who, rumour had it, was a_ writer_", and Jo found herself the subject of more than a few interested glances.

At dinner she was seated between Laurie and a bright looking girl about Amy's age, who wore glasses and giggled at her.

"You don't remember me, do you Miss March?"

Jo shook her head, wondering for the life of her if they had ever met before, for she was sure she would have remembered the girl's bright smile.

"It's Grace. You remember, we spent that day together a few years ago now. You wore a hat that had the biggest brim of any I've ever seen."

_Goodness!_ Jo thought. Grace had been a tiny mouse of a child, this girl was practically grown. Mind you, the same was true of Amy. All of a sudden Jo felt every one of her twenty years and began to feel a little awkward for the little she had to show for them.

"I wonder..." Grace continued, as dinner was served. "If you wouldn't mind...I have a copy of your book. Laurie was so kind to warn me you would be coming tonight, so I brought it." She pulled the slim volume from her small bag. "Would you sign it?"

Jo laughed, embarrassed but happy to be put on the spot so.

"Oh, what do you want me to do that for?" She asked, her cheeks flushing fit to match her dress.

Grace's little face fell, and instantly Jo regretted her reaction.

"I mean," She continued, trying to sound earnest and almost succeeding, "of course I will. I'm just surprised you want me to. Surely you meet many more interesting people than plain old me."

"No." Grace shook her head, fervently. "You're the only real, live author I know. And your stories are _so good._ Laurie tells us you're writing stories for the papers now, only they don't make it over here. Sometimes he cuts them out and sends them to me, if I ask."

"Oh, does he?"

Jo turned an arch glance on her traitorous companion, who was suddenly very interested in his meal.

"Yes." Grace grinned. "All my friends love them. We pass them around at school, they are so much more interesting than the things we get to read." She noticed her older sister shooting her a look, and lowered her voice. "Only, don't tell anyone."

Jo winked, hard, and finished signing with a flourish, handing the book back to her little friend with a smile.

"Miss March, how is your sister?" Kate asked from across the table. "Did I hear right that she has two children now?"

"That's right." Jo said, chuckling at the mention of little Demi and Daisy. "Twins."

"Twins!" The young Mrs. Richardson exclaimed. "Goodness, they must be a handful."

"Yes." Jo shovelled a forkful of food into her mouth. "But Meg manages expertly."

"She married that tutor, didn't she?"

Jo felt Laurie tense, slightly, next to her and realised he didn't like the slight note of scorn that Kate had heaped on the word "tutor".

"She did." Jo said, smiling broadly. "And they're poor as church mice but the happiest pair of turtle-doves I've ever known. Laurie, could you pour me a glass of water, dear boy?"

He obliged, and Jo used the distraction to turn away from Kate and pick up conversation with a lively-looking fellow across from her about the best places in London to see Shakespeare performed. She didn't notice the look Kate and Grace exchanged about the "dear boy", or if she did she didn't credit it with a reaction, and the meal continued in harmony.

"You handled that well." Laurie murmured to her, as people began to step away from the table.

"Nothing to handle." Jo said. "You know I don't care for society. I don't think there's anything shocking in marrying for love, even if you do end up poor. In fact, I rather prefer it."

Laurie gave her hand a squeeze, but didn't answer, and Jo quieted down, eager just to watch the elegantly dressed men and ladies in dresses that looked just slightly more continental and fancy than those worn at these affairs at home. She tried to capture the colours and flounces in her mind, to describe to Meg, who she knew still cared inordinately for fashion, though she was a mother of "handful" babies now.

"Care to dance, Miss. March?" Laurie asked, as the music started and Jo found herself swaying where she stood.

"Yes, please." She said, taking the arm he offered and allowing him to sweep her into the centre of the room. She had quite forgotten her promise to herself that she would leave early, and enjoyed a chance to dance off some of the energy she had been bottling up over the last few weeks. The couple danced well, for they were used to practicing together and dancing for pleasure at home, so it was three songs hence before Jo decided she needed a rest. Laurie steered her over to a sofa, and obediently sat down next to her.

"Oh, don't be silly." Jo said. "You go and dance more if you wish. Find some pretty young girl to spin around." She grimaced. "You aren't the one hemmed into a corset and half unable to breathe." She fanned herself with one hand.

"Well, let's get some air, then." Laurie said, leading her to the large glass doors and one end of the room, which opened out onto a vista of well-manicured lawns. The sky was dark, though littered with stars, but the patio nearest the house was lit with lanterns and everything was bathed in a warm, rosy glow.

"Oh, isn't it romantic!" Jo exclaimed, realising her error as soon as the words had foolishly left her lips.

"Isn't it just!" Laurie echoed. He walked them over to a low wall and leaned against it, looking out over the gardens and furrowing his brow as if deep in concentration, or trying to summon the courage to put his thoughts into words.

_Oh dear!_ Jo thought, alarmed. _This is just precisely what I wanted to avoid. _

"Laurie-" She began, but he held a hand up to halt her.

"Shush, Jo. We need to talk, and I know you've been avoiding it. I didn't want to have it out like this here, or now, but I guess it's as good a time as any." He squared his shoulders.

_Oh, what shall I do?_ Jo drew a panicked breath. _Why isn't Marmee here? She would know just what I should say._

"Jo, you are my dearest friend." Laurie said, finally, his words coming out all in a hurry as if he were afraid if they didn't, they wouldn't come at all.

"Laurie," Jo began again, but Laurie kept talking, drowning out her comment.

"And I think you know what I am going to say, well, I have to say it anyway. I love you. I've always loved you, since the moment I first laid eyes on you."

Suddenly all the wind left Jo's sails and she said nothing.

"And-" Laurie's confidence faltered slightly at her silence but he continued speaking, manfully ignoring the shake in his voice. "And I know you care for me, too, we're such good friends, aren't we? Isn't there a chance we could be...more?"

Somehow he had got hold of both of her hands, and Jo found herself caught.

"Jo, dear?" Laurie wheedled. "Don't you-"

"No." She stammered. "No, I - I don't, and I wish you hadn't said anything. I, oh, Laurie!" She snatched her hands back, and hid her face.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, before Laurie spoke again. He swallowed, humming slightly as if understanding something.

"I see." He said, calmly.

She was so surprised by his lack of argument that she peered at him, curiously, through her fingers.

"Didn't you - didn't you hear me?" She ventured, finally. _Why, that wretched boy is smiling!_ Sure enough, there was a smirk tugging at his lips.

"I did." He said. "But I also _know you._ And you may think you don't care, but I know better, dear. You'll change your mind."

"I will not." Jo said, reddening with irritation. How dare he try to tell her how she felt? Insinuate that she didn't know her own mind? "You're my friend, Laurie, but that's all. Just a friend. Now, I think the party atmosphere went to your head. You stay out here and cool off a bit, and come find me when you're your old self again."

Clutching her skirts, she flounced back towards the party, the sound of which drowned out a quiet voice that murmured softly after her.

"You'll change your mind, Josephine March. You see if you don't."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

To Jo's great surprise, Laurie didn't mention their conversation again that night. When he re-joined the party he sailed right past her as if she was invisible, and asked a pretty blonde girl to dance a waltz. Jo was only too happy to let him, though she fretted inwardly that the rest of their trip would now be soured by the altercation. Oh, why had he had to mention anything about his blasted feelings!

Grace tried to draw her into conversation, but Jo felt her gaze pulled by the attractive pair sailing around the room, and she was sure her plaintive expression gave away her conflicted feelings at the hurt she must have caused her boy. She only hoped their friendship hadn't been ruined. Had this been what Meg had tried to warn her about?

But when the time came to leave, Laurie swept her into the carriage they shared almost in his old way. He certainly didn't _seem _to be hurt, but their journey was a quiet one. Jo clutched the sides of her seat nervously, digging her fingernails into the leather, worried that every time Laurie drew breath he was about to launch into his campaign for her affections once more. But he never spoke a word, and Jo began to wonder if he had swallowed his tongue.

"Well, I enjoyed tonight." He said, proving he hadn't, as they pulled up outside the hotel. Clambering down, he reached up gallantly to help Jo out of the carriage, but promptly dropped her hand as soon as her feet brushed the ground. Jo even stumbled a little, frowning at the way Laurie had darted off ahead to open the door. She wasn't entirely sure she liked this new, brief Laurie half as much as the eager boy he had been just a few hours previously. Could things have changed so dramatically with just one conversation?

"Come on, Jo!" He said, in his usual merry voice, hushed slightly so as not to wake the rest of the guests. "Or do you want to pass the rest of the night out in the street?" He waggled his eyebrows at her in a manner that was so amusing that Jo shrugged off her mis-givings. She was imagining things. Laurie was fine, he was the same as he always was. So why did she still feel a hesitation as he held the door open for her?

"What are your plans tomorrow?" He asked, cheerfully, as they climbed the stairs together.

"Well, I thought I might go to the theatre," Jo ventured, watching his reaction carefully. "There's a production of Shakespeare-"

"Wonderful!" Laurie said. "You'll not mind if I take tea with Miss. Lee, then?"

_Miss. Lee?_ Jo wrinkled her nose.

"Oh, didn't I introduce you?"

Laurie's bright voice grated on Jo's nerves. She was tired, and not in the mood for whatever game he evidently seemed to be playing with her.

"You know you didn't." She said, pointedly. "After we spoke on - the - the terrace," She began, haltingly, casting a wary glance at Laurie, who didn't seem to notice her discomfort. Jo kept talking, her voice gaining confidence and a slight hint of irritation. "You barely spoke to me again all evening!"

"Didn't I?"

Theodore Lawrence was so infuriating sometimes!

Suddenly, a thought crossed Jo's mind. Was he toying with her? Being deliberately stand-offish after she had spurned his affections? _It would be just like him to do it, too._ Take offense and be difficult. For a fleeting moment, Jo felt regret at the wall that seemed to be springing up between them, but another glance at Laurie's patronising smile turned her regret into anger. _Well, two can play at that game._

"It's quite alright," Jo said, her voice icy. "I understand how the scintillating company of your Miss. Lee must have put me quite in the shade. Well, I am sure you will enjoy spending time together tomorrow. I shall be far too enraptured by Shakespeare to even notice your absence, I'm sure."

With a sharp, nod in his direction, she bid Teddy goodnight, and unlocked the door to her room, leaving him staring after her with an unreadable expression on his face.

* * *

><p>Her bravado had worked just fine that evening, but the next morning Jo found herself awake early, while it was still dark outside. She remembered Marmee's recommendation not to let the sun go down on her anger, and wished she hadn't been quite so sharp with Laurie. If he <em>was<em> making a point, then maybe it was only fair to let him vent his feelings. Maybe she really had hurt him by turning him down.

Reaching for a sheaf of paper, Jo opened a pot of ink, and balanced it precariously on the table beside her bed. She lit the lamp, and began to write, chewing thoughtfully on the end of her pen.

_Dear Meg,_

_I'm not sure who else to talk to about this. I don't want to worry Marmee, and the children won't be any help._ She hesitated. Amy would probably be of _some_ help, but Jo knew that she would simply tell her to apologise and take Laurie at his word. She would have the pair married by Christmas, given half a chance. Scowling at the thought, Jo dipped her pen in ink and continued. _Last night, Laurie told me he loved me._ She stopped, and scratched out the sentence, trying again. _Last night, we went to a ball hosted by Kate Vaughn as was, do you remember from our Camp Lawrence days? She asked after you and John, and was quite tickled to hear about the twins._

Jo stopped, already conscious of her attempts to distract herself from what she really wanted to talk to her sister out by penning a newsy, gossipy letter. Drawing a deep breath, she let it out slowly.

_Meg, last night Laurie told me that he cares for me. It was so sudden - though you know I have been concerned of his attachment to me I didn't truly think he was so inclined. I rather poured cold water on his little speech, and for that I do feel guilty. But now I worry we can't just go back to the way we were before. It's like there's this big gulf between us now, and I know I should have spoken to him about it, but he was being so infuriating-_

Jo stopped writing, and scrunched the sheet of paper up into a ball. _No, that won't do._ She stared, quietly, at the blank sheets before her and considered starting her letter again, but instead she delicately replaced pen and paper on the small table besides her, putting the cap back on her bottle of ink. Getting to her feet she reached for her dress. It was early, still, but not so early as to cause a scandal. She knew she wouldn't feel right until she had had a chance to speak to Laurie again, and clear the air properly. He could be as smug and patronising as he liked, so long as she might have her old friend back.

Pinning her hair up hastily and without a bit of care, she didn't even flinch at the pins that she poked violently into her scalp. She tried to rehearse her opening statement in her mind, but kept on drawing a blank. In her novels, the heroine never regretted spurning one lover for another.

"I'll know it when I see him." She told herself, nodding firmly, and turning the lamp out as she headed into the dimly-lit corridor.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, he's gone out?"<p>

Mr. Lawrence looked legitimately concerned at Jo's surprise. He clutched his house-coat closer around him and pulled the door a little wider.

"My dear, I quite thought _you_ were with him! He said he was off to take a walk, and not to expect him for breakfast as "we" would eat out. " The old man furrowed his brow. "I wonder who on earth he could have been referring to, if not...ah...you..." He trailed off, evidently noticing the red splotches that stained Jo's cheeks.

Spluttering an apology, she fairly ran down the stairs to the hotel's dining room. It was empty, fortunately, most people evidently still fast asleep. A cheery young maid bustled out and asked Jo what she fancied to eat for breakfast, and in a daze she ordered eggs and coffee - they might be fond of their tea here, but Jo definitely needed something stronger.

Laurie obviously wasn't half as upset by their falling out as she had been, then, if he could be up with the lark and out for breakfast. Swallowing the embarrassment that still lingered from her run-in with Mr. Lawrence, Jo settled into a table in the corner of the large room, where she hoped she wouldn't be disturbed. _Well, I'm happy for him._ She told herself, with a stubborn nod. She had hoped he would meet a nice European girl, and it seemed like this Miss. Lee was just such a one. She certainly must have turned his head, if he was willing to be not only awake this early, but out and about, socialising. With a vague pang Jo remembered the hundreds of times she had made plans with Laurie, only for them to be delayed by his propensity for lazing in bed late. Three dances with Miss. Lee and he was a new man.

As Jo's breakfast appeared, she reached for the morning's newspaper, and affected to read, but the words blurred in front of her. Tossing it aside, she turned her attention to the window, and the myriad shoppers and workers traipsing up and down the busy street in the cold morning air. But every tall, curly-mopped head caught her attention and she began wondering just where Laurie and his new friend had gone for their morning. For the first time since they had arrived in England, Jo felt lonely.

_Maybe I shouldn't have been so quick to turn on Laurie._ She thought, then immediately chased the thought away. What did she care if he was inflicting his love-lornity on some new victim? _She _didn't want a piece of it. And if she didn't have to worry about placating his wounded pride, then she would make the most of her found day. They would be leaving London in just a few days and she still hadn't seen half of it. Surely she could fit in a museum or two before the play started.

Cramming the rest of the eggs into her mouth, she gulped down her scalding cup of coffee and returned to her room for her wrap. She would just show Theodore Lawrence that he wasn't the only one who could have a good time.

* * *

><p>Laurie was not having a good time. He plastered a simpering smile on his face, and continued to nod in agreement with Anabelle Lee's comments, murmuring every few words to show that he was still listening.<p>

In actuality, he was wondering what Jo was up to. Had she missed him that morning, when she discovered he had gone out early? It was a childish prank, and now that he'd done it, he regretted it. He wished he could take back everything about the night before - yes, even opening his heart to Jo. _Especially _opening his heart to Jo. It had been too soon, and he knew it, but there he went blundering in eagerly again and ruining everything.

She had seemed frightened - actually _frightened_ - when he had told her of his feelings. Her dark eyes had widened big as saucers, as if his comments were coming as such a surprise. She must have known, though, must have had some inkling of how he felt - how they both felt. For he knew, despite her comments, that she felt the same way as him. She obviously just wasn't ready to admit it yet. And that was fine, he could wait. He _had been _waiting. Which was why her turning him down, here, had spurred him into this childish game of one-up-manship. He would show Jo exactly what she was missing. Yet now, it was he that was missing _her._

Oh, Anabelle Lee was beautiful, there was no denying that. But if Laurie had to sit through yet another commentary on frills and findings, and upstaging one's elegant friends by her dress, he was fairly sure he would eat his gloves. Where was the sharp humour, the intelligence, the _fun_ of his friend?

He glanced at his watch. It was early still. He was sure he could make it across to the theatre in time for the matinee performance. He could surprise Jo by meeting her there, and after the play they could have a jolly time discussing the performance in detail as they always did at home. And maybe, just maybe, she might be happy to see him...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"So do I turn left here, or right?" Jo mumbled out loud. All she could see were buildings in every direction. The streets in London were far narrower than those at home, and she felt quite suffocated by the people and traffic. And she still couldn't figure out how to get where she was going.

Despairing, and wishing she had brought a map with her, she decided just to pick a direction, and strode confidently to the left...and right into a tall, thin figure.

"Oof!"

"Hey, watch out!"

The man was a little older than she, and spoke in the clipped British accent that still sounded so foreign to Jo's American ears.

"I'm sorry!" She stammered, colouring up. The man removed his tall top hat, and reached a hand out of steady her.

"Are you alright, Ma'am?" He asked, frowning slightly at her. "Lost?"

"I-yes." Jo admitted, smiling ruefully. "I'm trying to get to the Queen's theatre, only..." She glanced around her. "All I can see are market stalls!"

"Queen's?" The man patted his blond hair down, and replaced his hat. "Why, it isn't far at all." He pointed. "Just around that corner, and you'll notice it down the road. Are you going to the matinee?"

Jo nodded.

"Well in that case, you'd better run." He cracked a smile. "Only watch where you're going this time!"

Blushing, in spite of herself, Jo gathered up her skirts and trotted in the direction the man had mentioned, grateful that he had been so good-natured about their collision. Maybe England wasn't so lonely after all.

Turning the corner, she could just make out the lighted entrance of the theatre, surrounded by a milling crowd of people slowly filing in through the narrow doorway. She joined the crowd, waiting for her breathing to slow and her heart rate to return to normal. Reaching into her pocket for her ticket, she froze. It wasn't there! She jammed her hand into her other pocket, but that came up empty too.

_Blast!_ Jo thought. She must have dropped it. Turning back into the street, she retraced her steps, her eyes scanning the ground. Her ticket was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>Laurie waited, patiently at first, smiling good-naturedly at the people who passed him on their way into the theatre. Slowly his good-humour failed, and he consulted his watch. A bell rang, and the last few stragglers hurried into their seats. He hadn't seen Jo anywhere.<p>

"Sir, the performance will be starting soon." A smiling assistant in a smart black uniform said, reaching for Laurie's ticket.

"Oh, that's alright." Laurie said, sliding it into the back pocket of his trousers. "I'm waiting for someone."

The assistant quirked an eyebrow and Laurie felt colour rising in his cheeks. What did this kid know about anything?

The bell rang again, and the young lad reached for the curtain behind Laurie's head that would obscure the entrance to the theatre. "Last chance." He said. "They'll be starting in a moment. Maybe she's already sitting down?" _Or maybe she's not coming. _The assistant's expression plainly said.

Frowning darkly, Laurie stalked out of the theatre and into the bright afternoon sunshine. Where was Jo? She had been determined to come to the theatre to see real Shakespeare performed _in London_. He had seen this performance circled in the newspaper. Where else would she have gone?

Glancing around the busy street, he couldn't see hide nor hair of Jo, and for a few moments felt a little lost as to what to do, now that his afternoon wasn't going to be taken up with a play. Walking slowly back into town, he wondered if he ought to head back to the hotel and see if his Grandfather wanted any company. The old man had planned a quiet day resting in his room, after last night's exertions, and Laurie hadn't wanted to disturb him. But he would perhaps be interested in company now, though it was a poor second choice to an afternoon with Jo. Laurie felt thoroughly deflated, and wondered if his impulsive decision to spurn Jo that morning had had more of a negative impact than he'd intended. He had acted thoughtlessly, and now it was coming back to bite him.

Lost in his thoughts, Laurie wandered on aimlessly, his dark eyes fixed on the ground before him, when suddenly a familiar laugh pulled him out of his daydream. _Jo!_ He would recognise that hearty chuckle anywhere. _What has the old fellow got up to now?_ He thought, amusement tugging his down-turned lips into a smile. He glanced around, scanning the crowds for a glimpse of the familiar figure, and a flash of a chestnut head - bare in spite of the cool winter weather - caught his eye. Jo was sitting at a small bistro table outside a cafe, but she wasn't alone. A tall man with blond wavy hair was sitting next to her, and they were both laughing uproariously at some joke that obviously hadn't carried. Laurie felt his smile vanish, replaced by an even darker frown than before. How could Jo hurt him like this? Not content with crushing his hopes the night before, she had abandoned him in order to spend time with this dandy of an Englishman. Laurie scowled at the man's expensive-looking suit, the gloves that were an identical shade to the ones Teddy himself wore. He strode up to them, ready to give Jo a piece of his mind, before thinking better of it. Wasn't _he_ the one that had made plans without _her?_ And she hadn't known of his change of heart, the way he had rushed across the city in order to spend the afternoon with her. Glumly, he altered his course. It was his own fault. He was about to return to the hotel, to vent his frustration on a pillow, or in a glass of brandy, when the familiar voice spoke - this time directed at him.

"Laurie? Is that you?"

Caught, he plastered a smile on his face.

"Hello, Jo." He said, suddenly shy in the presence of her new friend.

"Oh, come and join us." Jo's eyes twinkled merrily. "You won't believe what I did," She said, laughing again. Laurie tried to ignore the hearty man's voice that laughed along with her. "Mr. Miller-"

"George." The interloper supplied. Laurie clenched his teeth.

"_George_," Jo said, bashfully. "Well, I was lost on my way to the theatre and not looking where I was going, you know the way I do,"

_Yes._ Laurie thought, willing himself to keep his composure. The last thing he wanted to do was to lose his temper and embarrass himself.

"Anyway, I crashed into George, and sent him flying."

"I think the fault was at least partly mine," Miller said, gallantly. Laurie wanted to box his ears.

"Well, he pointed me in the right direction for the theatre, and we said goodbye as I was in rather a hurry to make it there in time for the curtain," Jo continued. Laurie remembered his sinking heart as each elegantly dressed woman who wasn't Jo swept past him and into the theatre.

"Only when I got there, what do you think? I had dropped my ticket! So I retraced my steps, desperate to find it, only instead I found Mr. Miller - George - again." She laughed, self-deprecatingly. "I'm sure he wondered what that mad American was up to this time, walking around with her eyes scanning the floor for her lost treasure."

"And did you find your ticket?" Laurie asked, finally, his voice tight.

"No." Jo said, with a sigh. "It's long gone. And I was so disappointed George decided to treat me to a cup of tea. Wasn't that kind?"

"Very."

Something about Laurie's manner must have finally struck Jo, because she smiled at him innocently.

"Are you ok, Teddy? What happened to the divine Miss. Lee?"

"Oh, ah, we parted ways." He said, dismissing the question.

"Well, then, why don't you join us? George was just telling me all the places we must see in London before we leave..."

Laurie sat, ignoring the scowl that momentarily coloured George Miller's face, and inwardly resolving to do whatever he could to ensure their departure from London came sooner rather than later.

* * *

><p>"Surely you are eager to catch up on business," Laurie said, striding around his Grandfather's sitting room.<p>

"Well, yes, of course. There is always plenty to be done, and it would be wonderful to introduce you to things," His Grandfather said, watching Laurie's restless route from his seat on the sofa. "But you two young things are having such a wonderful time here, I thought we might extend the holiday."

_Such a wonderful time._ Laurie harrumphed.

"Perhaps, it would be better if we head on, after all..." Mr. Lawrence said, vaguely, carefully watching his Grandson's furrowed brow. Something had upset the lad, but he knew better than to press him for details when he was in a mood like this. "I have some business to attend to in Paris, how does that sound?"

Laurie stopped pacing. _Paris._ Maybe there things might go back to normal. He and Jo could run around being tourists again, and there wouldn't be any Anabelle Lee or George Miller to get in the way. Things could go back to the way they were before.

"Perfect." He said. "I shall tell Jo." And he ran out of the room before his Grandfather could change his mind.

Knocking on the door to Jo's room, he took a deep breath and tried to think how best to word things.

"Just a minute!" She called, before the lock turned and the door pulled open. "Teddy," She said, smiling happily at him. Laurie felt himself smile back, his fears suddenly receding. Was he over-reacting?

He peered over her shoulder to a pile of papers that sat on her dresser.

"Writing?" He asked.

"Just some notes." Jo said. "And reading a letter from Amy. She's in France, and says-"

"That's actually what I came to tell you." Laurie said, seeing his opportunity and seizing upon it. "Grandfather's business concerns have become more pressing, and he wants us to leave sooner than we had planned." Jo's face fell a fraction, but she bravely forced on another smile. Laurie's stomach turned over. Had her short interaction with her handsome friend really made her so desperate to stay?

"Where are we going?" She asked, trying to look interested.

"Paris." Laurie said, clapping his hands. "Doesn't that sound divine? We can run all over, see all the art galleries, the museums, maybe take a boat on the river-"

"But won't you be working?" Jo asked, finally.

"Sometimes." Laurie admitted. "But, if Amy is in France perhaps we can get her to join us, and then when I'm busy you won't be alone." _And easy prey for handsome gentlemen._

At the mention of her sister, Jo's face lit up.

"It would be wonderful to see Amy again. I have been feeling awful homesick-" Jo stopped talking suddenly and rubbed her nose in a gesture that was so sad it was all Laurie could do not to pull her close in an embrace.

"Homesick? Really, Jo?" Laurie asked, in the most tender voice he could manage. "Why didn't you say anything? I could have helped - if - if you would let me."

For a moment the two friends stood in silence, and Laurie kicked himself yet again for his impetuousness the night before. That was why she hadn't said anything. Because she was worried he would misconstrue it as more than it was.

"Listen, Jo dear, I'm sorry for last night." He spoke in a rush. "I should never have said anything. But please, let's not let it ruin our time together. Why not just go back to the way things were?" It cost Laurie a lot to say that, and Jo seemed to realise it, for she ignored the hand he offered her and instead threw her arms around him in an impulsive hug.

"Thankyou, Teddy." She whispered into his shoulder. "Now go away like a good boy and let me pack. When do we leave?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Just wanted to say thankyou for the reviews and apologise for the length of time it's taken me to get to these last few chapters. Home stretch now, I promise...I'm so glad you are enjoying!**

**Chapter 6**

"And how is Laurie?" Amy asked, as she and Jo strolled arm in arm along the banks of the river Seine. It had been a week since the night of the ball, and while Laurie and his Grandfather were cloistered away in a dusty old office talking business, Jo had relished the chance to have Amy all to herself. Aunt March and Aunt Carroll had declared it far too cold to take a walk, so the two sisters had bundled up and set out alone.

"He's just fine." Jo said, hugging her sister tighter. "You'll see for yourself when we all meet for dinner this evening. There's not much changed with my boy."

Amy arched an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Well," Jo stammered, feeling obliged to "fess" under her baby sister's knowing gaze, and suddenly unable to still her wretched tongue even if she had wanted to. "He's alright. We both are. Alright I mean. Only-" She fumbled. "Oh, there was a little bit of silliness and now-"

Amy, sensing Jo's discomfort, spoke with the tact and generosity that had found her with age.

"Why don't we sit a while? Look, from this bench we can watch the boats turn."

Jo allowed herself to be led by her sister in a rare moment of docility and the two sat in companionable silence for a few moments. The faint winter sun tried its best to warm them, but neither sister noticed its cheery rays.

There was a long moment of silence as the two girls contemplated the river. Finally, Amy spoke again.

"Fred Vaughn intends to marry me, you know."

"Fred Vaughn?!" Jo exclaimed, turning saucer-eyes on her baby sister. "Marry? He's asked you then?"

"Oh, not yet." Amy demurred.

Jo chewed thoughtfully on her lip.

"Then how on earth do you know he _shall_ ask?" She regarded her sister out of the corner of one eye. Amy was certainly a young "Mademoiselle" and looked every bit as at home here on the Continent as Jo felt out of it. She felt a tiny flare of old jealousy, but swallowed it down as Amy began to speak again.

"Oh, it's clear how he feels from the things he says, and does." Jo waited patiently and after a pause Amy continued. "He always seeks out my company above anyone else's. And I know he admires me." She tossed her head regally. Little Amy had not quite left all of her old vanities behind and her golden curls sparkled in the pale morning light. "But mostly I can just tell. I can't explain it well. But, you know, he is with me the way Laurie is with you." She cast a canny glance at Jo, who shrank a little under it. "Come, Jo. You must have known Laurie loved you, even before he spoke of it."

"How do you know he spoke of it?" Jo asked, sharply.

"Why else would you have sought my advice?" Amu patted Jo's hand. "Come, dear. I don't see what on earth the problem is. Laurie adores you. The two of you have always been inseparable. Why not say yes and give him what he so longs for! It's not as if you don't love him, we all do."

"But that's just it." Jo protested, getting fidgety at all this talk of lovering - and Laurie. The two ideas went together like cats and frogs, and Jo wished everyone would go back to being merry children once more and leave all this talk of marriage. "I don't love him _like that._ How can I? He's Laurie!"

"Exactly." Amy said, sagely.

"Well, you love Fred, don't you? You must if you plan to say yes to him."

Amy didn't reply straight away and when she did speak it was with careful, measured tones.

"Of course I care about him very deeply. But also I see how wise a match it would be. I know and like his family, and Aunt Carroll and Aunt March adore him. And then there's the money." This last was hurried out in a rush as if Amy were ashamed of it. "I know money doesn't matter one jot to you, Jo, but I've always known I'd never marry a poor man. Fred is rich, but he's also good. How could I say no?"  
>Hemming loudly, Jo got to her feet, unable to keep her energy pent up any longer.<p>

"Jo, dear. Think about Laurie some more. See how different he is here, in a new environment and among new people. Why, I hardly recognise our harum scarum boy in the distinguished young man who works so hard and so earnestly to be worthy of you. Surely you might love him for that alone!"

"You talk as if love were a game of logic." Jo grumbled, as they began to walk back towards the hotel. They had promised to meet the Aunts for morning coffee and in spite of her time with her sister Jo was feeling more anxious, not less. Why didn't Amy understand? Love was about more than cold, hard compatibility. It was feeling, and emotion - a wave that swept you right along with it and you were powerless to stop it. When she did fall in love - if indeed she was capable of it, a fact she seriously doubted - she would never be able to think rationally about it. She would just see him and know and that would be that.

"It isn't." Amy said. "Not entirely. Only-" She hesitated.

"What?" Jo prompted.

"Well, if you wait too long to acknowledge what the rest of us realised years ago, you might just be too late. It would be just like you to fall properly in love with Laurie the instant he finds someone else." Amy spoke quickly, and took a step back from Jo as if she feared some violent reaction to her impertinence.

Instead, Jo laughed.

"I wish he would! Then I could relax a little. Oh, I'm sure I would miss my friend a little-" She remembered how thoroughly snubbed she had felt by Laurie's fawning over Anabelle Lee. _But that was irritation at his game playing, not the idea of him meeting someone._ She thought, decidedly.

Amy looked at her shrewdly.

"Be careful, Jo. You may just get what you wish for. Can't you see if maybe you could _learn_ to love Laurie, now, and secure him before somebody else does?"

"You make him sound like a prime seat at the theatre." Jo said, fondly taking her sister's arm once more. "Now, baby sister, no more lectures. Let's hurry, I want a minute to warm up before Aunt March begins her _Josy-phine-_ing."

* * *

><p><em>See how different Laurie is here.<em>

Amy's words - her suggestion - gave Jo plenty to think about that night over supper. Having spent the day with Amy and then the Aunts, Jo was content to sit back and let Laurie spend time catching up with her sister and Fred, who had joined the party at Laurie's invitation. Staring at him intently, Jo had to admit Amy was right. Fred clearly was smitten with her. But she saw the concern Amy showed to him and thought maybe her sister's reciprocal feeling was not so much about logic and financial stability as the young Miss. March might argue.

But it was Laurie who really held Jo's attention. He almost seemed like his old self - his old Concord self, not the boy who had fawned over her in London. In fact for a moment Jo wondered if he was still playing some extended version of his "make Jo jealous" game, but then he pulled a face at her across the table and she felt relief that her old boy was back again. Only - she watched his dark eyes dancing in the candlelight as he and Fred discussed business with a passion she hadn't ever imagined Laurie to possess. Amy was right. Here, Laurie _was_ different. Not just different around her, after all that had happened, but _different._

"What do you say, Jo?"

"What?" Jo stammered, embarrassed to have been caught openly staring. She took a long sip of water to try and disguise her discomfort as Laurie regarded her curiously.

"We were talking about going to see the ballet tomorrow night. I know how disappointed you were to miss Shakespeare, perhaps some spectacle may help. The ballet company and the orchestra here are absolutely first rate."

There were those dancing eyes again as Laurie excitedly talked about the music that would accompany the dance. Had Laurie always looked so handsome when he discussed the music he loved? Surely, Jo had never noticed it before.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful!" Amy exclaimed, turning to Jo. "Doesn't it, dear?"

"Lawrence? Is that you?"

A lightly-accented male voice rang out across the restaurant and the small party looked up in surprise as a tall, elegantly dressed Frenchman bounded over, spouting excitable French at Laurie, who picked up his chatter so quickly that both Amy and Jo were lost in just a moment.

Suddenly remembering that half of his party did not speak French as well as he did, Laurie snapped right back into English.

"I'm sorry! Jo, Amy, Fred - this is Francois. He and I were at school together. We haven't seen each other in...well, it must have been ten years!"

"Easily." Laurie's friend said, beaming at them.

"Well, join us for a drink, won't you?" Laurie asked, waving a waiter over and asking him in yet more rapid French to procure and extra chair.

"Oh we will need two." Francois said, as a beautiful young Frenchwoman sidled over to join him. "Laurie, you remember my sister?"

He certainly seemed to. Jo felt her heart sink as Laurie turned his widest smile on the new arrival. If she had felt provincial before, she now felt practically invisible, for this Mademoiselle made Anabelle Lee look plain and homely - even Amy was cast into shadow by her alabaster skin and perfect dark ringlets.

It was then that Jo began to realise that perhaps she did feel something for Laurie after all - and as he engaged the young ingénue in friendly conversation she felt as if someone had plunged a knife into her heart. Oh, was this what love felt like? The desperate realisation that, as far as Laurie was concerned, she could never compare to the beautiful girl in front of her? And having seen her, how could she ever think that Laurie would notice plain old Jo again?


End file.
